Destiel Date Night
by FALLEN.ANGELandHUNTER.shipper
Summary: Cas and Dean share a tender moment and go on a date with a happy ending.


Dean slammed the door of the impala and sighed. He couldn't find a job. After getting fired at the garage two weeks ago he had been living on Sammy's couch. He hated having Sam have to take care of him, having to depend on him because he couldn't support himself.

He walked inside the house and was surprised to see that Sam wasn't home. _He probably has to work late _Dean thought. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. After sitting on the couch for 15 minutes, flipping through the channels he abruptly stood up and went out to the car.

He drove around aimlessly, taking pleasure in the sweet purr of his baby's engine, when he realized he was close to Cas' apartment. He weighed going to stop and say "Hi". He pulled into the parking lot and his heart fluttered a little, thinking about hearing his voice over the buzzer. He shook his head, trying to put the thought and feeling out of his mind.

He jammed his thumb on the buzzer and a sleepy voice whispered from it, "Yeah?" "Hey, uh, Cas, It's me, um Dean." "Oh! Hey Dean, come on up." The door buzzed and he pushed through, the fluttering returned and he thought "What the hell?" He ignored it and rode up the elevator with a woman carrying groceries.

He got off, thinking about sleepy cad, in a t-shirt and boxers, with bed head. His blue eyes blearily matching his amazing smile. Dean shook his head again trying to push it out, but it was stuck. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling behind it. "One minute!" Cas shouted. A few seconds later he opened the door, smiling. Dean stepped inside and Cas was exactly how he imagined him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. The TV was playing quietly in the background and Dean could smell something cooking. "So, why did you come?" Cas asked closing the door. "Um, well i was sitting at home by myself, really fucking bored and I thought I'd stop by. You know, and say hi, and maybe hang out?" He said, ending it like a question. Cas blinked and cocked his head in the way that drove Dean nuts ( in the good way ).

"Okay, well there's a movie about to come on on the television. I just made an omelette, I'll make you one too." Cas said walking towards the kitchen. "Oh, um, you don't have to…" "Don't worry." He said turning to smile at Dean. "I don't mind"

He handed Dean the plate and smiled. Dean took a bite and moaned. "God, Cas. This is amazing!" Cas felt a surge of pride when he heard this. "Thanks. I've been practicing." Cas sat down next to Dean on the couch and sipped at his beer. "_And now we bring you the very first television premiere of A Fault In Our Stars." _blared the television. "I've been looking forward to this movie. I read the book a while back…" Dean swallowed, "It's all good. better than sitting at home alone…"

Cas pulled a blanket around him and dean pulled a corner of it over himself. Cas' heart started to thud hard in his chest as he felt Dean this close to him and he felt his cheeks flush.

About halfway through Dean started falling asleep. He started leaning on Cas and Cas put his arm around Dean, feeling the heat of his body pressed against him. "Cas?" Dean said sleepily, his head resting against Cas' chest. "yes, Dean?" Cas said quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Dean. "You…you are amazing. Like, awesome…" He trailed off as he drifted to sleep. Cas smiled and pressed his mouth against Dean's messy hair. "I love you too, Dean" he whispered, not knowing that dean was still awake, and heard this.

Dean blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes. He smelled pancakes. He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. "Morning Cas." Dean said sleepily, walking into the kitchen. "Morning." Cas smiled, wearing an apron and flipping pancakes. "How'd you sleep?

He asked as moved to the pan that had sizzling pieces of bacon. "Uh, you know, fine." "Good." Dean relished in the fact that Cas said he loves him but Cas didn't know he had heard.

Dean opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "I just put on a pot of coffee, it should be ready in a minute." "Oh, cool. I'll get out some glasses and mugs for this stuff…um, where are they at?" Cas pointed towards a cabinet by the fridge, and Dean thought about how he wish he had come over more often.

Dean started setting the table, thinking about how he wants to sit at this table with Cas all the time. "Food's ready!" Cas said happily, carrying out two loaded plates. "Aw, yeah! Thanks, man. This looks delicious." Cas smiled and sat across from Dean. Dean dug in and moaned. "I could eat your food every damn day!" Cas smiled and thought, '_well, you're welcome to stay.'_

Cas carried the empty plates into the kitchen, feeling full and satisfied. Dean walked in and moaned. "Aw man, that. was. so. gooooood!" Cas laughed and Dean walked over next to Cas. He plunged his hands into the water and started scrubbing the dishes. "Dean, dean, no. You don't have to wash the dishes." "Hey, you cooked for me TWICE. Least i can do is wash the dishes, you dry."

Cas could tell there was no persuading Dean so he grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes. This feeling of happiness washed over him as he stood next to the man he loved, helping each other do dishes, like a couple.

"Hey, Cas? Um…so you wanna hang out later, maybe, i dunno, go to dinner or something?" Cas was surprised, he rubbed the plate in his hand with towel slowly. "Yes. Dinner would be nice." Dean smiled. "Okay, then dinner it is."

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and was worried he looked like he dressed up too much. He shook is head, wondering why he even cared. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, fussing with the tie he messily tied earlier.

He knocked on Cas' door, fidgeting with his tie. Cas opened the door, smiling. Dean's breath caught in his throat. Cas was wearing a blue button up shirt with the top couple buttons undone, showing part of his chest. He had a black sports-coat over with black slacks. His blue eye gleamed, they were so bright and full of—. Dean cut off that thought and smiled back at Cas. "You ready?" He said, his voice came out hoarse. "Yeah. Let's go." Cas locked the door and they went towards the elevator. All Dean could think about is how much he wanted to push Cas against the wall.

As they stood waiting in the elevator Cas noticed Dean kept messing with his tie. "Here," He said quietly, "Let me fix that for you." He gently pulled at it, and he could feel Dean's heartbeat thudding loudly and he could hardly keep himself composed. He wanted to tear all of Dean's clothes off. He finished tying the tie and straightened it out. He met Dean's eyes and could see the lust in them. Dean was surprised by the lust in Cas'.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out quickly. "So…dinner. Does the french place on 3rd street sound okay?" Dean asked, trying to stop thinking about Cas' fingers gently touching his body… "Yeah that sounds great."

They got to the restaurant and the hostess smiled at them knowingly. "Right this way." She led them to a table in a secluded corner, with a candle on it. Dean could feel the hostess trying to hold back her laughter. He smiled sarcastically and sat down. "Your server will be over in a minute." "Thanks." Cas smiled, not seeming to notice how freaking romantic their situation was.

They finished up their food and Dean insisted on paying the bill. "Do you, i dunno, wanna walk down main street before I drop you back off at home?" Dean asked tentatively. "Sure, Dean." They walked over a few streets until they saw the lights from the old-fashioned shops. They strolled slowly down the street. Their arms brushed every few steps, and Dean relished in the contact. "Hey…Dean?" Cas said quietly after a few seconds of silence. "Yeah, Cas?" "Did you hear what I said last night?" Dean opened his mouth a few times, struggling with what to say. "Um…well I-"

"DEAN! CAS!" They heard a voice call from behind them. The turned and saw Sam running up to them, smiling. "Hey, guys. What's up?" "Oh…nothing…just hanging out." Dean said, glancing at Cas in his peripheral vision. Sam looked back and forth between them, with the same look the hostess had. "Oh sorry to bother you, just wanted to say hi." "Hi Sam." Cas smiled awkwardly. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys…later." Sam said smiling from ear to ear.

They continued waking slowly. "Dean?" Cas said quietly. "I did." he said quietly. "oh, okay. And what do you have to say about it?" "I-I-Dammit." Dean turned towards Cas and grabbed his arm. Cas looked surprised, tears starting to form in his eyes. Dean put his arm around Cas' waist and kissed him. After a few seconds, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed him back. They gulped hungrily at each other's mouths, years of pent up sexual suppression coming out in one burst.

Dean pulled away slightly. "Why don't we go back to your place?" He smiled devilishly. "I like that idea." They walked holding hands, very quickly, back to the impala.

In the elevator the lust broke out of both of them and they were all hands, everywhere. The ding of the elevator brought them back and they reluctantly broke apart and hurried down the hall. Cas was unlocking the door but he kept fumbling with the keys because Dean had his hnd cupped under Cas' butt and was whispering naughty things in his ear.

When he finally unlocked the door Dean hurriedly pushed Cas inside. The kissed and groped all the way to the bedroom. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed, and the angel smiled evilly. Dean pulled him on top of him and they spent the night with their arms, legs, and mouths tangled together.

"Hey DEAN!" Sam shouted, pushing open Cas' front door. Dean didn't come home last night so he was worried. He looked around the living room and didn't see anyone. "Dean?" He said even louder. He pushed open the bedroom door and almost burst out laughing. Dean and Cas were cuddling in Cas' bed, their clothes on the floor, the blanket on top of them. Dean was the big spoon.

Dean shifted, moaning slightly and rubbing is eyes. He saw Sam and bolt up in surprise, waking up Cas, who then did the same. Sam smiled, shaking his head. "Sam, I-" Dean started and Sam just held up his hand. "All i have to say is…fucking finally! And I'm leaving now." Sam spun around, laughing loudly and walked out the front door.

Cas laid back down with his hands behind his head. Dean leaned over and kissed his mouth. "You want pancakes again?" Cas asked softly. "No, i want _you." _


End file.
